1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a method of manufacturing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the array substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to array substrate having an improved display quality, a method of manufacturing the array substrate, and an LCD device having the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
An LCD device of a mobile patterned vertical alignment (mPVA) mode (hereinafter, an mPVA LCD device) may have an optical mode, in which circular polarization is applied, and in which the transmissivity is relatively superior to other modes.
The mPVA LCD device having the circular polarization optical mode may have disadvantages related to viewing properties or contrast ratio compared to a PVA mode in which to linear polarization is applied. However, the transmissivity of the linear polarization PVA mode may be lower than the transmissivity of the circular polarization PVA mode.
Thus, when a linear polarization optical mode is applicable to an mPVA mode, the aperture ratio of a pixel may be large, and a liquid crystal director may form an angle of about 45 degrees with respect to the polarization axis of a polarizer, in order to improve transmissivity.
However, the linear polarization mPVA mode liquid crystal is controlled by a fringe field when a slit portion is formed on a common electrode of a color filter substrate. Accordingly, the linear polarization mPVA mode is disadvantageous in that transmissivity may be reduced.
To overcome these problems, a micro-slit mode, in which a slit is formed on a pixel electrode of an array substrate, rather than on the common electrode, may be used. However, the micro-slit mode is disadvantageous in that controlling the liquid crystal at edges of micro-slits or between the micro-slits formed on the pixel electrode is difficult, and the LCD device display quality may be deteriorated thereby.